


young people

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	young people

**incessant**, _adj_. 

The doubts. You had to save me from my constant doubts. That deep-seeded feeling that I wasn’t good enough for anything — I was a fake at my job, I wasn’t your equal, my friends would forget me if I moved away for a month. It wasn’t as easy as hearing voices —nobody was telling me this. It was just something I knew. Everyone else was playing along, but I was sure that one day they would all stop.

—David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

> I wonder what's wrong with me. All the times. Where does my youth go? Where does my spirit travel? Where does my happiness ever come? They say, I'm too young to feel this kind of sadness. They say, life still has so much more for me. But, how can they be so sure? Maybe I was born this way. Maybe this is how my life is supposed to be. I wish I could know. I'll ask God, but He doesn't answer. Perhaps He is, too, tired of all many (young) people ask the same question.

–b, 22/01/19 


End file.
